shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 09 (Second Season)
"Beyond the Endless Dream" (見果てぬ夢のその先に Mihatenuyume no sono sakini) is the ninth episode of the Shinmai Maou no Testament BURST anime series. It premiered on December 05, 2015. Summary It beings with Basara lying on the ground in an open area, probably in pain or unconscious from the wound received earlier while assassinating Belphegor. In the battlefield, due to the restrictions, the Demon Council speculates that Basara probably won't be able to enter as only the Demon Lords or their kin may enter in there. Basara in the next moment is there on the battlefield. The Council thinks that Basara probably used his Banishing Shift to enter here. The announcer when announcing is sent away by Leohart. The match starts with Basara starting to attack with his speed and using his slash to distract Leohart before attacking him from a different angles. Leohart though initially troubled soon adjusts to this technique. In the watch room, Toujou Household along with Lucia are watching the match are worried as they feel that Basara is not fighting as usual. Lars also thinks about what kind of trump card Basara is going to use. Basara during the next attack after being stopped by Leohart is holding his hand on his wound which he received earlier. Leohart not being troubled by Basara's attack starts to attack Basara. Basara then vanishes his sword and again swiftly brings his sword and slashes swiftly while removing it from it's sheath, his special attack. Leohart dodges is informing him that it wouldn't work on him anymore, telling him that he shouldn't have used it on Gald. Elsewhere, in the moderate faction region, Jin is seen taking a nap in the woods, and an unnamed female asks if he isn't going to watch his son's match. Jin replies that Basara at the most has only 20 % chance of winning his battle/match. After being beaten by Leohart, Basara is falling directly into the lava in the middle of the battlefield. He is holding a pill in his left hand recalling the scene when he was given this by Shella informing him that he can use his real powers but he would rampage without control. Just Before falling into the lava, he swallows the pill. Leohart thinking that the match is over starts to walk away but stops after a few steps sensing some danger stops. An Awakened Basara emerges from the lava, and the battle resumes but it is now completely one-sided. Leohart is unable to attack Basara and starts suffering injuries. But Basara starts to pay the price of this rampage as blood shoots out from all over his body. Seeing this Toujou household members get worried and Mio quickly rushes to help Basara. Before Lucia can stop Mio, Yuki stops Lucia realizing that now only Mio can enter the battlefield as the previous Demon Lord's daughter. Mio reaches the battlefield but gets trapped in the visions within Basara's mind. After realizing this she starts to search Basara's current location within his mind, when she encounters the memory of Zolgear. Defeating him, she reaches Basara's location and lets him (in his rampaging form) attack her. Just before his attack can land, he stops himself with his left hand, and destroys the gauntlet on his arm (not his sword). Still not completely normal, he tears Mio's clothes and lusts on her. Finally back to normal, Basara and Mio land on the battlefield in front of the kneeling Leohart. Basara offers him a hand to get up. Seeing this, the council decides to send their trump card, the King of Heroic Spirits, Chaos. Chaos enters the battlefield and Leohart tells Basara and Mio about the Legendary being which rules all Heroic Spirits. Chaos also commands all the Heroic Spirits and send them all over the Demon Realm. As they start attacking all around, Lucia leaves the watch/observation room informing them that she needs to be around Ramusas. One of the Heroic Spirit attacks the spectators in the stadium near Yuki and Kurumi position. The Council is requested by an unnamed demon to stop the Heroic Spirites as Chaos does not stop summoning them. The Council is unconcerned about that and kills the demon, while Admirath is noticed to be gone somewhere. They decide that as long as they are safe there is nothing to worry about. And if the Demon Realm is destroyed then they can just rebuild it again. Calling this as a test before going against the Gods and Angels. As Chaos attacks the trio of Basara, Mio and Leohart thinking that they will be done for soon, and that the other Heroic Spirits will also kill off Ramusas, solving all their problems. Chaos's attack is neutralized by Basara and the Council realize it is because of his power of Banishing Shift. Category:Anime Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Category:Episodes Category:Second Season